


Adventures

by Skoll



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-OT3, the word doc I wrote this in is titled 'they're all gay I don't make the rules'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skoll/pseuds/Skoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron's an ace pilot, a Resistance fighter, and a reasonably attractive man, so when he says that he's experienced a hell of a lot of things in his life, he really does mean it.  Still, though, being kissed by a man who—as common knowledge has it—is currently involved with a Jedi?  That one's new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this story's title is so lazy. The only alternative suggestion for a title I had came from my boyfriend, who just suggested calling it GAY, so I think I picked the winner there.
> 
> This piece is short; I'm just dipping my toes in here and testing out voices, but there could easily be more works to follow, so I'd appreciate feedback! I just wanna make sure I'm writing these characters as well as I possibly could.
> 
> This said, please enjoy!

Poe Dameron's an ace pilot, a Resistance fighter, and a reasonably attractive man, so when he says that he's experienced a hell of a lot of things in his life, he really does mean it. Still, though, being kissed by a man who—as common knowledge has it—is currently involved with a Jedi? That one's new.

Finn's lips are soft, and he kisses like someone's who's not done a hell of a lot of kissing, but really wants to make a start now; of course Poe kisses back. The local cantina is dimly lit and no one's paying them much mind, and Poe's never been oblivious to how beautiful Finn is. The kiss may surprise him into stillness at first, but he doesn't stay that way long. For just a moment, as Poe kisses this lovely, loyal man back, he thinks, _gods am I lucky_.

And then he remembers Rey.

“Hey,” he says, pulling away from the kiss for a moment. Even as Poe pulls back, Finn leans forward after him, chasing after the kiss, and Poe is sorely tempted to just give him what he so clearly wants. But, no, Rey exists; Rey is by all accounts a wonderful woman, and Poe has no intention of doing this to her. “No, Finn, buddy. We should talk about this.”

Finn freezes at that, just a little, and then pulls back. “Did I do something wrong?” Finn asks, expression and tone so sincere and heartfelt that Poe has to close his eyes for a moment to cope with all this. There must be some misunderstanding here, somewhere. Poe knows Finn would never hurt his friends; Finn's been devoted to Rey from the start. “I thought you were interested in me, I—I'm really sorry if I misunderstood.”

“No, no,” Poe says, the words coming off his tongue so fast he almost trips over them. “No, of course I'm interested, Finn. It's just—Rey?” Ah, there's the Dameron charm, serving him well as always. 

Without the Stormtrooper helmet to hide his expressions, Finn's emotions show transparently on his face—Poe feels a new surge of hope deep in his chest as Finn looks nothing but confused by this comment. “What about her?” Finn asks. 

“I thought you and she were,” Poe says, and his hands try to finish the thought for him, poorly, swirling vaguely in the air. On the verge of wincing at his own sudden, unexpected awkwardness—he's a grown man with no shortage of romantic or sexual experience, what is _wrong_ with him—Poe finishes, perhaps too questioningly, “involved?”

Not that he fully understands how Finn and Rey continue to see each other when Rey's halfway across the galaxy training under Skywalker, but it would take a fool not to notice how much Finn brightens on days when Rey's come visiting in his dreams. Poe can't claim to understand the Jedi and how they work, or understand why Rey can't just come back to the Resistance and bring Skywalker home with her, but whatever is between Finn and Rey is a strong bond, strong enough to span lightyears and more. Poe has no intention of stepping into the middle of that, even if Finn's had his attention since the moment he pulled that bucket helmet off his head and saved Poe's life.

“We are,” Finn says, without any guilt or shame or...or really any sign that he's betraying a partner strong enough in the force that she could doubtlessly ruin both of them if she found out. Cautiously, Poe lets himself piece together the situation here.

“And she—she knows about this?” Poe asks, gesturing between Finn and himself.

It helps, a little, that Finn looks genuinely shocked at the question. “Of course she does! I wouldn't—you know I wouldn't,” Finn says, and draws in a deep breath, looking frustrated with his own difficulty speaking. “Look, I don't exactly have much...much romantic experience, so I'm sorry if I'm doing this wrong. I should have just talked to you first. But I really wanted to—”

It is so, so incredibly endearing to watch Finn flush and look away. Poe finds himself smiling, and leans in close again, resting his hand on Finn's forearm where it's laid across the tabletop. “Hey, that's fine. I've really wanted to kiss you too, I _certainly_ don't mind.”

Finn looks back, and there's an almost hungry look in his eyes now. “Good,” he says, and Poe—gods, Poe is struck by the sudden realization that he might actually be able to have this man. Though Finn has yet to share much of his life as a Stormtrooper, Poe's gotten the gist: intensive training since childhood, restricted contact with the world outside of his training, strict restriction of any formation of individual identities and bonds. It's practically a miracle that Finn made himself into the incredible, fiercely loyal and charming man he is today—and for him to share himself with Poe, to know that his interest is returned, is—well. Poe suspects he's already in deep, where Finn's concerned.

Breathing out hard, Poe makes himself say, “Much as I'd like to get right back to that, though, we probably should talk about this.” Meeting Finn's eyes, Poe says, gently, “What would this be, between us?”

“Whatever it can be,” Finn says, and brings his warm hand down to rest on top of Poe's, covering Poe's fingers with his own. “I like you, and I'm—like I said, I've wanted to kiss you for months, now. And I don't,” and Finn, his brave Finn, pauses for only a moment before he continues, “I don't know much about having sex with another man, practically speaking. But I'd like that too. Just. Slowly.”

“And when Rey finishes her training and comes home?” Poe asks. Better to know, now, if this is a temporary thing. Poe can do that, can be a good lover and friend to Finn for as long as it lasts, but he's less likely to do something foolish if he knows it might all come to an end. 

“Well,” Finn says, “I mean, I think you two would like each other, and I'd like you to have a chance to meet. But there's obviously no pressure or anything.” Poe guesses his surprise shows on his face, because Finn tangles their fingers together a little more tightly, and grins at him reassuringly. “Hey, no. I like you, and I like her. I'm not going to leave either of you for the other. There's plenty of me to share, so long as neither of you mind sharing.”

When Finn says it like that, Poe believes him—believes it can be this simple. And what the hell, right, here's a beautiful man asking Poe to kiss him, and be with him, and Poe's been a fighter pilot long enough to take his opening when he gets it.

“Tell you what,” Poe says, and squeezes Finn's fingers one more time before he lets go and stands up. “Let's get out of here, so I can show you exactly how much I don't mind.”

And Finn, smiling, follows.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far and enjoyed, please do drop me a note, either here or at my tumblr. I always love hearing from readers!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here: http://skollwolf.tumblr.com/


End file.
